


¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

by SweettySarang (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SweettySarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean vive con su hermano Sam y su padre John en una apacible cotidianidad. No hay muchas responsabilidades que atender ni dolores de cabeza para él, su adolescencia transcurre perfectamente... Hasta que un día todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimirie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/gifts).



> Dean y Castiel son personajes de la serie Supernatural, la cual no me pertenece y solo me da placer visual e imaginativo. Ellos me han inspirado a hacer esta historia porque son demasiado perfectos juntos y deberían volver cannon a la pareja de una vez. No sé a que esperan. 
> 
> Este es mi otro regalo del Santa Slash! que también va dedicado a Itzel Nimirie. Querida, espero que puedas disfrutar tus fiestas luego de leer esto, en serio lo espero.

Dean miraba a ese chico sentado en su mesa como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Su padre lo había traído hacía dos semanas de uno de sus viajes de cacería sin ninguna otra explicación más que la de que lo había conseguido en mitad de la carretera, inconsciente y desnudo. Al parecer no recordaba cómo había llegado allí ni de dónde venía. Lo único que recordaba era su nombre: Castiel. ¡Pfff, vaya nombre!

Desde entonces, su padre les había pedido a él y a Sammy que lo cuidaran y trataran como un hermano más. Ajá, claro. Cómo si ese chico en realidad fuera algo normal que tratar. Dean odiaba tener que hacer eso.

Dean fue a llevar sus platos al fregadero justo cuando Castiel acababa de hacer un ruido extraño mientras comía sus huevos con tocino, haciendo que Dean se volteara y casi le diera un ataque ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Antes, cuando habían comido helado de chocolate había hecho exactamente ese mismo ruido y allá iba de nuevo a escribir en la vieja libreta que Sammy le había dado para que escribiera cualquier cosa que le pareciera nueva o desconocida.

Dean comenzaba a sentir curiosidad sobre qué tipo de cosas escribiría ese chico en ese cuadernito. Es que desde su nombre hasta sus ojos le parecían extraños a Dean. Para empezar sus ojos eran azules, pero no cualquier azul sino un azul muy parecido al del cielo en verano. Eran brillantes y enormes, tanto que a veces Dean no podía evitar quedárseles viendo con la misma cara de bobo que ponía cuando veía un pedazo de pie en su mesa luego de comerse una hamburguesa.

Simplemente no lo entendía. Además el chico era delgado y bajito. Según lo que él les había dicho una noche tenía dieciséis años, o sea que era menor que Dean por un año y mayor que Sam por tres, pero era casi del tamaño de Sam. Era un enano ojón con nombre raro. Castiel, por favor. No lo soportaba.

“Dean” escuchó que lo llamaba. Ahí iba otra cosa que no soportaba, su voz. Está bien que le haya madurado la voz pero con ese cuerpo delgaducho, simplemente no pegaba. Dean se volteó y lo vio parado detrás de él mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

“¡Mierda! Castiel, por favor. Espacio personal, te lo he dicho.” Le dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho para separarlo un poco de sí. Este chico hacía cada cosa más rara, no era la primera vez que lo asustaba acercándose de esa forma.

“Lo siento” se disculpó el chico. “Es que quería preguntarte si Sam tardará mucho. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar con él.” Y dale, pensó Dean. Este tipo no dejaba de atosigar a Sammy, ya ni siquiera tenían tiempo para ver la tele. Todo lo que hacía Castiel era andar con Sammy para acá y Sammy para allá. ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo en paz?

“Sí, Castiel. Va a tardar. Sam tiene que estudiar, ¿sabes? Él va a la biblioteca a estudiar con unos amigos porque es lo más interesante que tiene que hacer, ¿sabes?” Dean le hablaba como si fuera un niño de cinco años que preguntaba por qué su pececito había dejado de nadar y tenía que ser lanzado por el inodoro. El chico sacaba el lado malo que había en él. Tal vez era que sentía celos de la creciente cercanía que había entre Sammy y Castiel, pero a Dean le gustaba pensar que no era por eso, que era simplemente que sus personalidades no eran compatibles y lo mejor era alejarse de Castiel por el bien de la paz mundial.

“Oh, bueno. Entonces subiré a darme un baño. Con permiso.” Dijo Castiel visiblemente intimidado y apresurando el paso hacia las escaleras.

Dean suspiró y se dejó caer en la primera silla que tuvo a más cerca del trasero. A veces sentía que era demasiado duro con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Existía una tensión entre él y Castiel que no podía ignorar. No era que odiara al muchacho, sino que le molestaba que haya llegado sin avisar, a cambiar las cosas a las que él estaba felizmente acostumbrado.

Su padre siempre salía a trabajar con el camión y tardaba semanas en regresar a casa por lo que Sammy y él habían aprendido a ser muy independientes. Si alguno tenía hambre se preparaba cualquier cosa o iba a comer en el restaurante de Ellen. Cuando Sam se quedaba a estudiar hasta tarde Dean podía traer a alguna chica a casa o simplemente sentarse en el sofá y ver porno, pero con este chico en la casa ahora nada de eso servía.

Él tenía que preparar la comida y mantener las cosas limpias. Había tratado de enseñarle a usar la lavadora pero al regresar del instituto encontró toda la cocina llena de jabón y a Castiel bañado de agua. No, simplemente no funcionaba. Ahora él tenía que ser la maldita ama de casa y sin sexo para empeorar las cosas.

Ni siquiera Pamela había logrado ayudarlo porque cuando la trajo a casa, aprovechando que su padre se había ido a trabajar, y se encerraron en su habitación, no habían logrado ni quitarse los pantalones cuando sintieron que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Castiel con dos helados en la mano y los ojos abiertos como platos.

Pamela no quiso ir más a su casa porque la muy descarada necesitaba “privacidad”. Pfff, si en la fiesta que dio Jennifer (y en la que se conocieron) había logrado acorralarla en una de las esquinas de la sala y meterle más mano que a una bolsa de Doritos. Dean no la volvió a llamar y ahora se arrepentía porque necesitaba descargarse de todo el estrés que ese niño le había regalado.

Se  pasó la mano por la cara y se dio cuenta de lo que tenía a escasos centímetros de él. El cuadernito de Castiel. Dean se regañó por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero había algo más fuerte que él que quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese enano. Dean lo abrió con mucho cuidado y comenzó a leer:

_Hola, me llamo Castiel. Tengo dieciséis años. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos azules y mido 165 centímetros (supongo que me faltará crecer más). No recuerdo muchas cosas de mí pero un amigo me dijo que poco a poco lograré recordarlas._

_Ese amigo se llama Samuel Winchester y es el hijo del señor John Winchester quién fue el que me encontró en la carretera hace tres días. No logro recordar por qué estaba allí, desnudo y dormido, ni tampoco entiendo por qué no logro recordar. Recuerdo que estaba muy sucio y tenía mucha hambre. Él señor Winchester me trajo a su casa en dónde me alimentó y me prestó unas ropas de Samuel. Me sentí muy agradecido con ellos. Son unas excelentes personas._

Así terminaba el primer día y Dean se quedó boquiabierto. Él, ni siquiera su nombre, nada. No lo había anotado en su cuaderno, para nada. No lo podía creer. Subió corriendo hacia el baño con el cuadernito en la mano y tocó la puerta.

“Castiel, ya vuelvo. Saldré por un momento. Si necesitas algo, llámame al celular. El número está pegado a la nevera.” Le dijo apresuradamente y apenas escuchó el “¿A dónde vas de Castiel?” bajó corriendo, tomó las llaves de su nena (así había bautizado a su Impala desde que su padre se lo había regalado) y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Se metió en su nena y condujo lo más rápido que la ley le permitía hasta el parque que estaba a tres cuadras de su casa. Apenas aparcó bien, tomó el cuadernito que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto y lo abrió en dónde se había quedado. Volvió a leer:

_Me han llevado al hospital y dijeron que tenía anemia porque al parecer no había estado alimentándome bien. Me hicieron unos exámenes físicos y el doctor me dijo algo que no entendí muy bien. Al parecer habían intentado violarme y tenía unos moretones en la espalda muy grandes. No puedo recordar quién ni como me hice esos moretones pero tampoco puedo entender que haya alguien que sea capaz de hacerme eso. Tal vez, ¿hice algo malo y por eso es que me golpearon? No puedo recordar. No puedo._

_El señor Winchester estuvo conmigo en el examen y el doctor le preguntó si él se haría responsable de mí, porque podía pedir ayuda a asistencia social. Lo miré asustado. No quería que me llevaran a otro sitio, no sabía qué podrían hacerme allí así que le pedí que por favor me acogiera en su casa hasta que recuperara de nuevo mi memoria. Sé que no debí pedir eso pero estaba muy asustado, no sé por qué ahora que lo pienso, pero sé que en casa de Samuel y John Winchester me siento muy tranquilo._

Dean pasó de la rabia a la preocupación y de la preocupación a la rabia de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a ese chico? Okay, que él le había agarrado cierta idea pero no como para golpearlo y… Mucho menos para abusar de él. ¿Qué clase de persona tan perversa era esa? Siguió leyendo:

_Hola, de nuevo._

_El señor Winchester firmó unos papeles en el hospital y logré irme a casa con él. Allí Sam (me dijo que podía llamarlo así) me recibió con una sonrisa. El señor Winchester compró pizza (no recordaba haberla comido antes) y me gustó mucho, era deliciosa, tenía queso y salchichón. Estaba muy rica, de verdad me encantó. No creo que pueda comer algo tan delicioso como eso._

_Sam también disfrutó mucho de la comida y me divertí mucho. También aprendí muchas cosas mientras comíamos que no creo que sean necesarias contar…_

_Estoy durmiendo en el cuarto de Sam y es genial porque así puedo hablar con él antes de dormir y no me siento tan solo. Además, Sam es muy inteligente y paciente por lo que he podido aprender muchas cosas de él. Como por ejemplo: En la secundaria te enseñan química, física y matemáticas. Esas son tres grandes ciencias que nos ayudan a entender al universo. Me gustaría estudiarlas porque sería genial entender cómo funciona el universo. De verdad me gustaría._

De nuevo, Dean se sintió ignorado. ¿Qué era él acaso? ¿Un fantasma? ¿O es que no recuerda que él es el que le ha estado limpiando los desastres que ha hecho? Dean siguió leyendo y todo el cuaderno iba igual. Habían momentos en los que sentía que lo iba a nombrar pero entonces venía frases como _No necesito escribirlo_ o _No es necesario que te lo cuente_ y Dean sólo se enfurecía más.

Se molestaba porque no le parecía justo que en las treinta páginas que tenía escritas el cuadernito, él no saliera ni siquiera en una sola línea. La única forma de saber por qué no salía era preguntándole directamente al autor de las anotaciones. Encendió el auto y se dio cuenta que llevaba un par de horas allí metido así que se apresuró a llegar a casa.

Justo cuando había aparcado en su casa, su teléfono sonó. Era Sammy, le había escrito un mensaje avisándole que la mamá de Gabriel, su compañero, lo llevaría más tarde a casa. Dean le respondió distraídamente un “Está bien, Sammy. Pórtate bien” mientras entraba a la casa haciendo esfuerzos con el cuadernito en la mano.

Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Hizo caso omiso y subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Buscó a Castiel en el cuarto de Sammy pero no lo encontró. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No era posible que le haya sucedido algo, ¿cierto? Corrió de nuevo hacia las escaleras pero se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Entró y vio el cuerpo de Castiel acostado sobre su cama. Dean no sabía si enfurecerse o aliviarse, así que hizo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente y se acercó a la cama.

Castiel estaba acostado de medio lado abrazando la almohada de Dean. Algo en esa imagen hizo que Dean sintiera un calor por dentro que no sabía si le gustaba o no.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos y la escaza luz del sol que ya se estaba ocultando se colaba por la ventana, dejándole ver a Dean la tranquila cara de Castiel. Parecía un ángel y el sólo pensar eso hizo que Dean se diera una patada mental. Los chicos no debían parecerle ángeles, punto.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sentó al lado de Castiel en la cama y se quedó allí observándolo, sin saber tampoco por cuánto tiempo. Sólo cuando sintió que Castiel despertaba fue que se dio cuenta que se había quedado lelo mirándolo. Castiel abrió sus ojos y sonrió cuando vio a Dean hasta que recordó donde estaba y con quién.

“D-de-dean… Yo-“, dijo Castiel asustado incorporándose.

“Shh. Tranquilo.” Lo calmó Dean. “Está bien. No estoy molesto” Le dijo, porque era cierto. Luego de ver a Castiel dormir tan tranquilamente y abrazando así a su almohada, algo dentro de él hizo click y le hizo entender el por qué de su mal humor con el chico. El por qué de tanta tensión.

“Discúlpame de verdad. No se supone que me dormiría”, explicó Castiel apartando la almohada de sí como si quemara.

“Bueno, entonces ¿podrías explicarme qué haces aquí?”, le preguntó dulcemente Dean.

“Eh, yo… Bueno.” Tartamudeó Castiel. “La verdad es que…”

“¿Sí?”, volvió a preguntar de la misma forma Dean.

“Es que…” Castiel suspiró. “Es que quería saber qué tal se sentía tu cama, quería saber si era suave.”, dijo Castiel sonrojándose.

Dean no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Castiel se veía hermoso cuando se ruborizaba y ahora no le daba miedo admitirlo.

“Okay. ¿Y qué tal?” preguntó Dean.

“Hmm, sí. Es suave.” Respondió Castiel aún más rojo.

Dean se echó a reír como hacía mucho tiempo no se reía y Castiel tembló al escuchar su risa. Dean se calmó y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Volteó a ver a Castiel y lo encontró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Dean se dio cuenta entonces que Castiel había visto el cuadernito que aun llevaba en las manos.

“Ah, sí.”, dijo Dean. “Lo he leído. Lo siento, pero no podía aguantarme las ganas. A eso he venido, a preguntarte ¿Por qué demonios no me nombras ni una sola vez aquí? ¿Soy invisible para ti, es eso?” Dean intentó sonar como si no le importara pero el caso es que sí, le importaba mucho. Quería que Castiel lo notara.

“¡NO!” exclamó Castiel, ruborizándose de nuevo. “No lo eres.”

Dean sonrió otra vez. Le encantaba este Castiel, no sabía por qué no lo había notado antes.

“¿En serio? Pues en esta cosa no aparezco ni siquiera para que me insultes. Dime entonces por qué no aparezco. ¿Tan poca cosa soy que no merezco que gastes tu tiempo escribiendo acerca de mi?” preguntó Dean, ahora medio burlándose de Castiel. De verdad disfrutaba viéndolo tan asustado.

“¡Ya dije que no es eso! Es que no quiero que nadie lea eso y descubra lo que siento por ti-”, Castiel se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Dean había esbozado la sonrisa más grande hasta el momento y se acercó a Castiel.

“Mentiroso.”, le susurró. “Cas, es muy malo decir mentiras. Estás inventando todo eso para hacerme creer que no me odias pero yo sé que sí lo haces.”

“No es cierto. No te odio. No puedo odiarte aunque lo intente. Aunque me trates tan mal como lo has hecho, no puedo odiarte porque me gustas mucho.” Esta vez Castiel no se llevó las manos a la boca porque Dean no le dio tiempo.

Dean acortó la distancia entre ellos y cogió a Castiel por la nuca atrayéndolo a sus labios. Dean jamás había besado a un chico antes y al besar a Castiel se arrepintió de no haberlo besado antes. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Mejores que los de las decenas de chicas que había besado antes. Castiel se había quedado inmóvil al principio y Dean se asustó. No quería forzarlo a nada y mucho menos después de haber leído lo que decía en el cuaderno.

Cuando iba a apartarse Castiel lo sostuvo con sus manos y acercó con más ímpetu sus labios a los de Dean. Dean tomó eso como una clara invitación a explorar la boca de Cas, por lo que profundizó poco a poco el beso hasta que pudo saborear con su lengua la dulce humedad que era la boca del ojiazul.

Dean sintió cómo crecía el deseo dentro de él y cuando escuchó el sonido que hizo Castiel en medio del beso, que era muy parecido al que había hecho al comerse el helado, supo que debía parar antes de que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos. Se separó de Cas y lo miró a los ojos. Ya no le parecían extraños o enormes. Ahora le parecían la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida y sabía que siempre le habían parecido así pero su estúpida cabezota no le había hecho ver la verdad del asunto.

“Tú también me gustas” le susurró contra los labios Dean. “Perdón por haberte tratado tan mal. He sido un tonto.” Dijo Dean sonriendo pegando su frente a la de Cas.

“Sí, lo has sido.” Dijo Cas, sonriendo también.

“¿Ah, sí? Gracias por la sinceridad.” Trató de apartarse Dean a lo que Castiel lo acercó de nuevo y lo besó.

“Pero quiero que seas ‘mi tonto’.” Dijo Castiel ruborizándose, a lo que Dean respondió.

“Lo seré, mi Cas. Hasta que tú quieras.” Le respondió Dean besándolo de nuevo.


End file.
